<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I Love You by BreeEasterling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205964">As I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling'>BreeEasterling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, DaddyDomDin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honorifics, Implied Age Difference, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 2, Size Kink, oc female character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din is finally able to relax for an evening in a Mandalorian friendly hotel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Mando/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo this is filthy and I'm not sorry. I've been wanting to write something for the Star Wars fandom for a while now and finally found the nerve, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din paused for a moment in the dimly lit hallway of the hotel. A few doors down, Dim saw a fellow Mandalorian and his youngling enter their own room for the night while discussing their plans for tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that he was able to spend a night off of his ship, and even more rare that he could sleep both off the ship and without his armor. But tonight was a special occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning the fob on the pad on the wall, the titanium door slid open to reveal an equally dim hotel room. Once inside the warm room, Din hit the controls and shut and locked the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandalorian Hotels were rare, but they did exist. Each room was secure to a disturbing level. No windows, no security scanners, not even light could be seen under the door once locked. It was a safe place for those who have taken the strictest of vows to rest easy for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din slowly walked deeper into the room, past the refresher room door and into the larger sleeping area. The room was modestly furnished, a large bed with a small table on either side, a chair and desk, and a large dresser with room enough for two sets of full beskar armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candles scattered around the room gave the space a soft glow. The candlelight flickered against the titanium walls, as well as the creamy pale skin of the woman kneeling on the center of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Din had ordered, she had come to their shared room, stripped herself of armor and underclothes and was waiting for him on her knees, palms resting on her thighs and helmet still on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying a word, Din slowly removed his own clothing. Setting his own armor down on the dresser beside that of his lover. Armor, weapons, underclothes, boots, then finally his helmet all came off piece by piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din kneeled behind the woman on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently instructing her to turn to him. Once they were face to face, Din lifted the helmet from her head and placed it on the bed beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her face every day, but knew he would never tire of it. Hair black as jet cropped at helmet length to better conceal her identity, wide grey eyes framed in thick lashes, creamy pale skin that reminded him of the sands of Tatooine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wife.” He greeted warmly, speaking for the first time since he had entered the room. It had been a year since she gained the title, yet every time he said it he felt a surge of pride. This young, vivacious, dangerous woman had agreed to claim him for the rest of his life and he was honored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, her pillowy lips curving ever so softly. “Husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to waste a moment, Din wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and pulled her securely to his chest. She threw her arms around his neck and melted against him, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Their tongues came together in a familiar dance that only grew in intensity. Din moaned, relishing the feel of every curve and dip of her body against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hands down her sides, Din took her plump ass into his hands before breaking the kiss to nibble along her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tath</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He moaned against her skin, licking down her neck and relishing the salty taste of her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, her head thrown back to better allow him to explore every inch of her neck and shoulders. “Yes, Din?” Her tone was lightly and airy, almost playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning Din broke contact and began to slide off the bed, grasping Tath’s hand as he went. “Let’s shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath’s jaw fell open as she allowed Din to lead her off the bed and into the refresher room. They had not had time or energy for sex in days and he wanted to take the time to shower? This was very unlike the Din she knew and loved. The man who was notorious for bending her over before the door of their ship had even closed after they returned from a day out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the refresher on the ship, there was room for two people to comfortably move around and even shower together; a detail that escaped Tath until she stepped under the hot stream of water, only to have Din step in behind her. Feeling the heat of his skin before he ever touched her, Tath smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din stepped closer to press his growing erection press into her back. Tath tried to play coy, pretending to ignore his roaming hands that cupped her breasts as he laid open mouth kisses along her shoulders. She took her time, washing the sweat and dirt of the last few days from her skin, carefully caressing her breasts and the apex of her thighs more for Din’s benefit than her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tath was content with herself, she turned in Din’s arms and held up the soap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” She cooed, looking up into his piercing eyes. He stared down at her like she was his dinner, licking his lips as she began to wash his chest, shoulders and neck. Tath methodically took her time, not wanting to give into what Din clearly had in mind too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tath spent her fourth minute washing Din’s abs, he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you being a tease intentionally?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Tath batted her eyes up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din made a strained sound; </span>
  <em>
    <span>so it is intentional…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the playful light in his wife’s eyes, he took the hint and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tath giggled as Din gently pushed her down onto her knees until she was eye level with his straining cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath licked her lips as she dropped the soap and reached out, grasping his erection in her hands. The nine inches of thickness filled her tiny fists, sending a shiver of satisfaction through Din at the sight. She pumped him a few times before she gave his head a few kitten licks, cleaning off the pre-cum that had already gathered there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din reached down, tangling his hand into Tath’s wet hair, guiding her to take more of his cock into her mouth. With their eyes locked on one another, Tath opened her mouth wide and took as much of Din’s cock as she could before choking. Din groaned as Tath’s lips suctioned around his erection as she began to bob back and forth, sucking and licking his cock as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to focus on the sensations around him, rather than how badly he wanted to cum in her mouth. The heat of the steamy refresher air, the suction of her lips around his cock, how she cupped his balls in one of her hands… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to become too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din groaned at the loss as he used his grasp on Tath’s hair to pull her off his cock with a loud ‘pop’ from her lips. She mewled as he brought her back up to her feet before pressing her against the wall with his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He devoured her mouth in a demanding kiss as he grabbed her ass and picked her up, positioning her above his cock. Tath moaned as the head of Din’s cock brushed against her aching pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din smirked against her lips, reveling in the fact that she was aching for him after sucking his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of allowing Tath to slide down the shower wall and onto his raging erection, Din held her up, continuing to swallow her needy moans. Tath wiggled towards his dick, trying to mount him, but was easily overpowered by Din who easily held her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing more and more frustrated, Tath turned her head away from Din, breaking their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she begged with a pout on her lips, her grey eyes pleading for mercy and release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting into her neck, Din fought the urge to smile. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked between kisses and bites against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath groaned as he grabbed her as harder and brushed against her aching center again. “Daddy please!” She cried out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din leaned back so he could look Tath in the face, taking a moment to enjoy her flushed cheeks, blown pupils and swollen lips. She always looked the most beautiful like this; wanting, needy, and denied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl.” He cooed as he lined himself up and loosened his grasp, finally allowing Tath to slide down onto his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out as her back arched against Din. The familiar burning stretch was a welcomed sensation as she took him in all the way to the hilt, her soaked pussy making a sinful noise as she mounted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din readjusted his arms so that he could hold her knees up and out of the way while keeping a secure hold of her ass. The slight shift caused his cock to brush against Tath’s g-spot; she saw stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soft mewls and cries caused Din to chuckle. “Does my sweet girl like that?” He whispered against her forehead as he began to thrust. “Does Daddy’s girl like it when she is so filled she can’t help but cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath nodded, her eyes shut as she focused on the pleasure that rolled through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She moaned with every thrust, throwing her head back against the shower wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din gritted his teeth as he picked up the pace, slamming into her cunt over and over, chasing the orgasm that he knew she was on the brink of. He could feel the walls of her pussy begin to flutter around his aching cock, but she wasn’t there yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and bit into her shoulder, harder than before, nearly breaking the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my good girl want to come for me?” He husked against her heated skin. “Does she want to soak my cock? Does she want me to fill her cunt with my seed?” He tried to focus, not wanting to send himself over the edge before she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath’s nails dug into Din’s back. “Yes! Yes, daddy please!” She begged. “Please let me cum on your big hard cock!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl.” Din praised, increasing the intensity in which he slicked in and out of her. Her cries reached a higher pitch as her cunt began to tighten around him, Din nibbled her earlobe. “Come on sweet girl, come for daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tath screamed as she came, her nails drawing blood where she held his shoulders in her hands. Din rode out her orgasm, losing himself in the way she milked his cock before letting go, thrusting in a few more times before spilling himself inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood, still joined as they fought to catch their breaths. The water still washing over them and their heated bodies. Slowly, Din pulled out and Tath groaned at the loss and feeling of emptiness. She was worn out, eyes heavy with pleasure and exhaustion as she slumped against the refresher wall. Din was quick to turn off the water and wrap her in a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dried them both, taking extra care of Tath as she leaned against the counter by the door. She was always useless after she came, but Din didn’t mind; if anything, he rather liked taking care of her in these moments. Once both dried Din carried her back into the bedroom and tucked her into bed before crawling under the covers himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, in the darkness, he pulled his tiny wife close, breathing in her fresh scent and relaxing into the cool sheets of a real bed for the first time in a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Din.” Tath whispered, placing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s hold tightened minutely. “As I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is more to this pairing and story than what I’ve published here, this is just some shameless smut. If there is interest in more about the OC and the relationship/story behind the scene I’d be happy to post more, let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>